Dinayru's Quest
by Punk Anarchist
Summary: 20 years after the banishment of Ganon, Link and Saria have a daughter, Dinayru. She is to fight a new evil.
1. Chapter One

20 years after the banishment of Ganondorf to the outer realm, he began to ponder why he ever started using the Black Arts. That question plagued him to the end of his days. . . . . . . . . . .  
  
*************Hyrule*************  
  
(Link)   
"Hey, Dinayru, come here little one."  
  
**Link had grown into a elderly man…..the days of Ganondorfs plans to reenter Hyrule had been foiled by Link. Link now a 60 year old man. He had married Saria, and together they had a child. . . . . . . . . . . .Dinayru (pronounced DIN-NAYRU), she had been named after two of the three Goddeses. The Sages had informed Link that Ganondorf had kicked the bucket. So he finally retired. But a new evil lurks in the Shadows. It is time for Link and Saria's daughter to take arms and to let the Legend continue of the Hero of Time.**  
  
(Dinayru)  
"Yes dad," she called out from up in a tree,"What do you need?''  
  
(Link)  
"It's time for you to learn how to fight," said Link as he popped his back,"You never know when another evil is bound to return."  
  
(Dinayru)  
"But I already know how to fight," she said as she dropped out of the thirty foot tree.  
  
**Link was surprised that he forgot she wasn't Kokiri like the other children in the Forest. She had grown up while he was gone. He still thought of her as a nine year old girl with emerald green hair, hazel eyes, and a beautiful smile. But she had matured into a teenager. She was now 19 years old. And gorgeous. Link was stunned when he saw her land in front of him. The wind was blowing her hair into her face. And the sun reflected off her smile.**  
  
(Link)  
"Still," he said as he snapped back to his sense's,"Even though you are older, do think you can beat the Hero of Time."  
  
(Dinaryu)  
"Dad," she said calmly yet evilly," you don't stand a chance."  
  
(Link)  
"Oh," he said acting surprised," aren't we a little cocky."  
  
(Dinaryu)  
"Dad," she said streaching it out," I'm now no longer Hylian nor Kokiri."  
  
(Link)  
"So,"he said," I know that."  
  
(Dinayru)  
"Not Hylian, nor Kokiri," she repeated.  
  
*Link caught on*  
  
(Link)  
"What do you mean," he asked puzzled.  
  
(Dinayru)  
"I'm a mage," she said," that's close to a Sage and close to the Kokiri's cousin the Elve's."  
  
(Link)  
"Oh well," he said sighing," think what you want to think. Let's just fight to test your skills."  
  
**Just then, Link made the worst mistake of his life. He charged at his daughter and drew his sword in the middle of his flight, as the thought. When he reached her, she didn't flinch, he fell over with surprisement. He had wondered why nothing had happened. While he was running, Dinayru, cast a spell upon his sword. The spell was that in his mind he drew the sword. So he felt it in his hands as he ran. She jsut laughed at her dad.**  
  
(Dinayru)  
"Dad," she said snickering," I told you that you hadn't a chance."  
  
(Link)  
"What!?, When!?, Where the hell is my sword?!!!," he asked franticly.  
  
(Dinayru)  
"Dad," she said calmly," It's in your hilt."  
  
**Link looked down to see his sword still in the sheath.**  
  
  
People tell me what you think about my first fanfic. R/R. 


	2. Chapter Two

**After Link recovered from the thought that his daughter could do that. He realized he shouldn't hold back in her training anymore. So the next day, Link challenged Dinaryu to a fight. He new this would be tough. . . . .but he didn't know how tough.**  
  
(Link)  
"Saria, dear," he said softly," Please count to three."  
  
(Saria)  
"One. . .Two," she said with her Sage like voice," Three!!!!"  
  
**As Saria said three, Link flew forward. But Dinayru jumped out of way. Link then jumped up to attack her, but she did a teleportation spell that put her behind him. Then all Link heard was:**  
  
(Dinayru)  
"Hurrahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
**Dinayru had hammer handed her dad in the back. When she did this he fell to the ground with a sickening thud.**  
  
(Link)  
"Ow, Ow," he said in pain," and I should say OOOWWWW!!!!!!!!!"  
  
(Dinayru)  
"Dad," she said with a worried voice," are you okay?"  
  
(Link)  
"Hey," he said gasping," I beat Ganon didn't I?"  
  
(Dinayru)  
"Yeah," she said symaptheticly," But you should listen when I say you don't have a chance."  
  
(Saria)  
"Link," she said as she walked up to his body laying on the ground," We should take you to see Princess Zelda, so she can help you."  
  
(Link)  
"Saria," Link said with a warm voice," you know you can't leave the forest."  
  
(Saria)  
"I know," she said," it is time that you let Dinayru out of the forest though, she shall take you."  
  
(Dinayru)  
"Do you really mean it mom," she said excitedly," I get to go to Hyrule Castle."  
  
**Her reaction to what her mother just said reminded Link of the young girl that he knew and loved. But Saria was right, it was time for her to leave the forest. It didn't matter now anyways. There wasn't any evil about in Hyrule anyways.**  
  
Hey people, if you like it so far review and I will write some more when I get some idea's ;) And I hope you all like the new chapters when they come. :) 


End file.
